


山风坠落6

by JupiterDrive



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterDrive/pseuds/JupiterDrive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	山风坠落6

“磊哥！呜呜呜……”郭俊辰把鼻涕眼泪都糊到了吴磊的外套上，宋祖儿在他身后翻了个白眼，接着疑惑的发现郭俊辰的哭声戛然而止。

郭俊辰下巴还搁在吴磊的肩膀上，愣愣的看着吴磊身后的这个男人，罗云熙看他满脸鼻涕泡的样子有点滑稽，但实在没有心情应酬，最后只礼貌的点点头:“你们好。”

郭俊辰也不哭了:“磊哥，你终于带男朋友来见我们了，真是铁树开花，吾心甚慰啊。”他说着扒拉开吴磊，上前双手握住罗云熙的手:“你好你好，欢迎欢迎，我们磊哥人特别好，真的，你真是选对了。”

吴磊闻言简直无奈，扯着他的领子把他往后拎:“说的什么狗屁玩意，他是我，他是……”带小妈来会所散心确实怪怪的，也无怪吴磊说不出口。

郭俊辰扭头给他一个“兄弟我懂”的眼神，还是拉着罗云熙不放:“我磊哥人很好的，他还没追上吧，你考虑一下，这波不亏的帅哥，啊！放开我！”

吴磊扯着郭俊辰的衣领把他往包厢里拉，回头看罗云熙的时候有点不好意思:“云熙你别听这货胡说八道……先，先进来吧……”

闹了半天大家才信了罗云熙真不是准嫂子，吴磊让一群狐朋狗友别去打扰他，他则一个人安安静静的坐在一旁，面前放着一杯低度酒，吴磊本想给他点果汁，罗云熙却说想放松一下，吴磊也就由他去了。

这群年轻人很知情识趣，自己闹自己的，没有那么多好奇探究的眼光，而罗云熙坐在旁边，仿佛自带一层屏障，他表情淡漠，眼神疏离，有一种水晶般的脆弱透明感，他偶尔抿一小口酒，也不像现下的年轻人一般抱着手机不放，仿佛沉浸在自己的世界里。

吴磊跟着其他人玩儿骰子，喝了一圈才下来，却还是担心罗云熙一个人无聊:“云熙，累不累，要是累了我们可以先走。”

罗云熙将手中的酒杯放回桌上，摇摇头:“我不想回去。”

吴磊欲言又止，罗云熙察觉，转过眼神望向他:“小磊，你要说什么？”

“啊，”吴磊看起来有点纠结:“我想问你是不是……”他话说到一半，又觉得不妥:“嗯……要不还是来点果汁，晚上酒喝多了怕睡不好。”

罗云熙挑眉，嘴角微微勾起，有点冶艳的味道，整个人突然就变得生动起来，他端起杯子，对吴磊道:“小磊，我是成年人，相较而言，你才是小孩子。”他说着单手按在吴磊肩膀上，撑着对方硬邦邦的肌肉起身，走到那群年轻人中间:“你们在玩儿什么，可以带我一个吗？”

一众年轻人当然起哄着说好，而罗云熙又回头看了一眼坐在原地的吴磊，只见对方眼睛有些直直的看着前方，不知道在看什么，耳朵却烧的通红。

吴磊的朋友们显然对他带来的大美人还是有兴趣的，骰子玩儿的一般，酒量不知深浅，但喝起来很爽快，一杯接着一杯，到最后吴磊都看不下去了，伸手夺他的杯子。

罗云熙躲开他的手，仰头咕噜咕噜的干了小杯酒，他的脸颊泛起一抹红晕，整个人却还是矜持端庄的模样，拦住吴磊伸向他杯子的手:“小磊，游戏而已。”

吴磊干着急，又拿他没办法，只好劝道:“云熙，不喝了好不好。”

答案当然是“不好”，微醺的罗云熙像是变了一个人，眼神带着小钩子，他端着酒杯摇摇晃晃，直把一群刚刚毕业的大男孩撩到面红耳赤，劝多少喝多少都不打折扣。

到最后倒了一片，吴磊指着沙发上横七竖八的一群人对宋祖儿道:“唉……这，祖儿你自己回家吧，让他们在这儿睡一夜，不打紧的。”

他自然要带罗云熙回家，上了的士，罗云熙趴在窗户上往外看，他似乎还分辨的出方向，没一会转过身来问:“你是去哪儿？”

车拐了个弯，吴磊还没回答罗云熙已经软软的倒向他，吴磊忙伸手接住他，罗云熙抓着他的衣襟仰头看他:“这是去哪儿？”

吴磊扶着他的肩膀让他靠在椅背上:“回家。”

未料罗云熙剥开他的手，竟伸手去开车门，吓得吴磊忙抓住他的手将他扯回来:“你干什么！”

罗云熙挣扎着，想要甩开他:“我不回家，不要回家。”他们两在车后座拉扯，的士司机怕出事，忙缓了车速将车停在路边，回头对吴磊道:“先生，您看这……”

吴磊还未回答，罗云熙便一把抓着前排的椅背，抢白道:“去酒店。就……就……最近的……”

司机看了一眼吴磊，吴磊无奈只好点点头，拿出手机给他父亲报备:“爸，云熙喝醉了。”

“您要不要来接他，他要去酒店。”

“C城？哦好，那您路上小心。”

挂了电话，吴磊按着罗云熙的肩膀，让他靠回椅背上:“爸有事连夜去了C城，让你好好休息。”

罗云熙不知听进去没有，只头靠着车窗闭着眼睛。

————————  
罗云熙感觉自己又回到了那个房间，他试着开门，而门被反锁了，他急得反复去拧门把手，回头看见露台的落地窗被一只手拉开，陈飞宇走进来，他就站在那里似乎完全不担心罗云熙会跑掉。

是啊，他能跑到哪儿去呢。

他被捉住双手反剪到背后，按在床上，男人骑在他的腰间，凑上来舔他的耳朵，脖子，在他耳边反复叫他“小妈”，下身不住的在他身上磨蹭。

他挣扎着，那双手还是探进了他的衣服里，捏住他的皮肉搓揉着，他像只脱水的鱼，被那双手挑起的灼人的欲望蒸干，仰起头都觉得窒息。

温热的舌探进来，几乎要舔到他的喉咙，贪婪的吃掉他口中的空气，罗云熙躲避着那恼人的唇舌，一点带着哭腔的呜咽从喉咙里溢出来:“不要……求你……陈飞宇……”

那炙热的亲吻停顿了一下，接着更激烈的堵住了他的呼吸，直吻得他喘不过气来，他被翻过来，揉着胸口，揉着敏感的小腹，揉着腿间的欲望和湿润的穴肉，整个人都软绵绵的躺在男人身下，因着沉溺快感而丧失了抵抗力，只是嘴里还在反复推拒:“陈飞宇……放开我……”

陈飞宇的欲望贴着他的阴茎摩擦着，他的手被带着握住两人的阴茎，被强迫给继子手淫无论多少次都令人羞愤欲绝，罗云熙低声啜泣，那些呜咽又被面前的人尽数吞入口中。

一整晚似乎两个人的下身都贴在一起，痴缠的淫靡感挥之不去，他不知道泄了多少次，最后昏昏睡去，身旁的人在黑暗中看了他很久，才拿起一旁的手机，起身往露台走去。

对面滴了一声就接起来了，吴磊笑了一声:“没睡？”

陈飞宇的声音有点冷，听不出明显的情绪:“你都把小妈拐走了，还有空来关心我睡没睡。”

“生气啦？”吴磊趴在露台上，不夜城霓虹闪烁，映的他笑意深沉:“给你那么多次机会，你都上手多少回了，还不满足。”他说到这儿，顿了一下，突然想起什么似的，低声笑起来，笑的电话另一边的陈飞宇都一阵恶寒:“笑什么？”

“臭弟弟，你做了什么呀……”吴磊语气轻佻，带着些戏谑之意:“我碰他一下，他就吓的发抖，嘴里说着陈飞宇不要，陈飞宇走开……陈飞宇，我还没发现你有这种禽兽特质。”

电话那边的声音懒洋洋的:“小妈什么都好，就是眼神儿不好，把你当救命稻草，呵……哥，你可要手下留情啊。”

“留情，留情了，”吴磊转过身，背靠着露台往屋里看，隐隐绰绰的看到半掩在被褥下的身体，白的几乎要激起他心里的那点凌虐的欲望:“我手很轻的，一点印子都没留下，你的小妈还等着你来开封呢。”

挂了电话，吴磊拉开落地窗，慢慢走到床边，爬上去搂住床上昏睡过去的人，唇温柔的贴对方的眉心。

怀里的人眉头紧蹙，不知梦见了什么，不安的在他胸口动了动。

Tbc


End file.
